This is the first renewal application for the UC Davis postdoctoral T32 program in Oncogenic Signals and Chromosome Biology. This training program takes advantage of the integrated strength of the Molecular Oncology Program at the UC Davis NCI-designated Cancer Center and the exceptional expertise and training records of the participating faculty members in oncogenic signals and chromosome biology. The program involves 30 trainers, including three National Academy members, who also form the backbone of the Molecular Oncology Program. Every trainer maintains an active, extramurally funded research program. The participating faculty members represent diverse disciplines but share a common topical focus. A strong clinical research component at the Cancer Center facilitates the translational aspect of this program, with further support from the UC Davis Clinical and Translational Science Center. Over the first funding period, the training program attracted an outstanding cohort of 12 highly talented postdoctoral fellows to UC Davis. Remarkably, five of these fellows have already moved on to very competitive, individual fellowships from NIH, DOD, and CBCRP to continue their training in cancer biology. The training program has developed an innovative and effective array of curricular activities that provide formal training in oncogenic signals and chromosome biology, education in the responsible conduct of research, and individual mentoring. A rich and diverse array of seminars, conferences, discussion groups, workshops, and retreats provide opportunities to present research progress and broaden the training experience beyond the trainer's laboratory. The training program added significant value above supporting trainees, as it serviced a cohort of 117, including 39 training grant eligible, postdoctoral fellows, who actively participate in some training grant activities. An effective administrative structure is in place that is further refined in this renewal. A director and a co-director administer the program, with guidance by an active executive committee. Each member of the executive committee actively maintains a specific portfolio to enhance the program activities. To further develop the training program, we have created a four-member Advisory Board. The two external advisors are directors of comparable cancer-oriented training programs, and one also serves on the External Advisory Board of the UC Davis Cancer Center with responsibility for the Molecular Oncology Program. The two internal members are highly experienced mentors and include the Executive Associate Dean of the School of Medicine, who is an authority in training and mentoring. The training program aims to prepare our trainees for independent research careers in academic or research institutions, biotechnology industries, or government laboratories.